Scott Summers (Earth-112)
Bio Early Life Scott Summers was born to parents who loved each other and wanted a family. He had an older sister, but no brothers. When Scott was ten, he began to have problems with his sight. Anything he looked at instantly combusted. His parents realized that Scott was a mutant. They tried to help him control his powers, as they were a family who liked and accepted mutants, but it was no use. Scotts older sister began to mock Scott and make fun of him, and spread word around school that her little brother was a “dirty Mutant.” Eventually, Professor Charles Xavier appeared, and told the parents that Scott could live at his boarding School for mutants, where Scott would learn to control his abilities. Scott’s parents agreed, and he went to live at Xavier’s school for Gifted Youngsters. The X-men Scott was a fast learner, and discovered an easily crafted type of glass that would allow him to see without burning up everything called a red ruby lens. He could see out of them normally despite the fact that the lenses were red. After a few years, Scott had created a kind of lens that could flip open and allow him to shoot his beams. Excited to show his parents, Scott packed his bags to move out for the summer; however, Scott received a letter stating that Scott’s parents had died in a car accident. He tried to visit his now grown and married sister, but she was excessively anti-mutant, and tried to kill Scott with a pistol. Scott returned to Xavier’s school, and Professor X placed him in charge of the mutant fighting and defense division, affectionately named by his first students, X-men. Scott agreed, and began to recruit students on campus to join. The mutants already on board were Storm, Iceman, and his future girlfriend Jean Grey. More X-men Scott and Jean became more and more romantic towards each other, and began dating. Scott recruited many more mutants to join. When Scott was 21, he met Logan, otherwise known as Wolverine. Logan fell in love with Jean despite her being four years younger than him (or so it would look from an uneducated eye). Scott and Logan didn’t get along at all. In fact, Scott took advantage of Logan’s healing ability, and would burn him up if he got too frisky. Scott eventually opened a spot for Logan in the X-men, which Logan accepted. Despite not getting along, Scott and Logan made an amazing team. They managed to put all biased opinions aside in battle until the conflict was resolved. Scott helped find the X-force, which was set up to be a secret mutant strike team. Scott also found Fantomex, a French mutant with two brains, a small healing factor, and impossible firearm accuracy. Scott and Fantomex struck up an immediate friendship. Fantomex also became a friend of Logan’s, and as such, was caught between the two heroes’ rivalry. Scott soon had Fantomex join the X-factor, which was for foreign X-men, and mutants new to Xavier’s school. Losing Jean Scott became worried when Jean started having mental breakdowns, often in the middle of the night. Jean began skipping out on X-men training and on dates with Scott. One night, she didn’t return at all. Scott soon received a call from Spider-man, saying he’d found Jean. Scott and Logan rushed to the scene. Spider-man informed them that she had been in a black cloak, and had forced his friend to lose his mind to insanity, which had made him throw his girlfriend off the top of a clock, and kill her. Scott primarily ignored Spider-man. This time, it was Logan who stepped in to comfort the boy. Logan offered Spider-man a ride back to his place, but he turned it down. Professor Xavier told Scott that when Jean had been a little girl, they had discovered that her powers had caused a fracture in her psyche that split it right down the middle. There was the mild, kind, and soft hearted Jean Grey, but then there was the negative-emotion composed Phoenix Force, which wanted to destroy humans for what they had done to Jean in the past. To avoid the Phoenix force from coming out, Professor Xavier had placed a series of mental blocks throughout Jeans psyche, which were now being torn down somehow. Scott and the X-men were the only people the Phoenix force wouldn’t try to kill, since they were all Jeans friends. Scott confronted Jean with this knowledge, and she ordered Scott to kill her, which he obviously said no to. Jean ran off and out of the schools property. The Phoenix Force Scott, Logan, Nightcrawler, Psylock, Fantomex, Storm, and the other X-men searched for Jean for a few days, before getting a call from Scott’s sister. Jean was in their house, and had killed her husband when he tried to shoot her. Scott rushed over with the other X-men, and they tried to fight off Jean, but to no avail. Jean ran off, leaving Scott to face his angry sister. His sister confided that she’d always been jealous of Scott because he was a mutant, and she had wanted to be one. The two reconciled, and she was invited to live at Xaviers school for gifted youngsters, as ambassador to all government affairs, which she gladly accepted. Scott continued to hunt Jean, until Magneto got his hands on her, and twisted her mind to go against the X-men. The brotherhood of mutants, and the X-men fought, and Jean sided with The Brotherhood. In the end, Logan killed Jean for Scott, and the two became good friends. But Cyclopes would never be quite the same again. The Civil War During the Enhanced’ Civil War, Scott and the X-men sided with Captain America, as did the Brotherhood of Mutants. Scott killed Namor himself, and destroyed the Sentinel factory on Rogers command. He managed to stop Magneto from killing Bollibar Trask, but couldn’t save Trask from killing himself. Scott was killed by Tony Stark while trying to free the Punisher from captivity. Return of the Phoenix Force In Earth-ΩX, Scott was possessed by the Phoenix Force, and became the Dark Phoenix. As the Dark Phoenix, Scott killed Professor Xavier. The X-men bound together, and attacked him. It was after three fights that Fantomex shot Summers in the head, just as the universe converged on itself. When they returned to Earth-112, they found that Professor Xavier was alive, but Scott was not. Powers Laser vision: When unprotected by a ruby red lens, Scott’s eyes emit a beam of pure energy whenever he looks at something. The beam is capable of melting through most anything, but hasn’t been able to melt Vibranium or Adamantium. Category:Versions of Cyclops Category:Versions of the Dark Phoenix Category:Earth-112 Category:Heroes of Earth-112 Category:Versions of X-men